Distorted
by Stephy Vengeance
Summary: Sasuke is thinking about Itachi more and more, and his desire to kill his brother is growing. However, not all goes as planned... ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello everyone. Its been quite a while since I posted a fic up here….Like, two years, right? And its been just as long since I wrote a Naruto fic… But, hopefully, this'll be a good once….I'm rather fond of the idea So, here's the prologue…I'm already started on the first chapter. It'll start a little slow, but it should turn out nicely So, yay for Uchihacest and all that XD Hope you like it 

Disclaimer: Though you probably could've figured this out on your own, I don't own Naruto. And, the painful part…I probably never will ;;

"Niisan…..Niisan, what have you done…?" A young boy, barely in his teens, turned around at the call of his brother. His face held a cold, emotionless expression, though his eyes burned with a twisted rage. "Niisan!" The younger boy cried out to his brother again when he received no reply. The older boy continued to stare at his brother, before a small, wicked smile crept its way onto his face. "Sasuke…Get stronger…And when you do….I want you to kill me" Sasuke let out a small gasp, as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Niisan…Why?" The older boy shrugged his shoulders, turning around to face away from his brother. "I no longer had the need for them, Sasuke…But I left you…You, the avenger" Sasuke stared at his older brother, a look of fear and horror on his face. The older boy turned around, his eyes glowing red. "Goodbye, Sasuke"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again Sorry this took so long….Being in high school is rather time consuming XD So, as I said before, this is going to start really slow….But don't expect it to stay this light-hearted. If you don't like highly twisted stories, I suggest you stop reading now Well, here's chapter 1 3

Sasuke gasped and sat up quickly, sweat dripping from his forehead. After realizing he was in his room, he took a minute to calm down. "Why am I having nightmares about this now….?" He bit down on his lip, turning to get out of his bed. He glanced up at the clock, letting out a sigh. The clock read 7:29; practice was at 8:00. Sasuke knew he had to be there on time, even if Kakashi-sensei was always about two hours late, at the least. He let out another sigh, beginning to get ready for practice.

Sasuke walked onto the bridge, Team 7's designated practice area. He rolled his eyes when he saw his two team mates already seated on the railing; he hoped he could get some peace and quiet before practice started. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, good morning!" Sakura smiled and waved, standing up and running over to the black-haired boy. Sasuke ignored her affections as usual, walking past her and leaning against the railing. Naruto glared at him from across the bridge, his nose twitching slightly. Sasuke looked over to the blonde, raising an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, dobe?" Naruto growled, looking away from the other boy and making a 'hmph' sound. Sasuke rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky. Unfortunately, watching the clouds go by was the most interesting way to occupy time while he waited for their practice to begin.

For Sasuke, practice seemed to go by in a blur that day. Perhaps it was because he had so much on his mind….Particularly, Itachi. He couldn't lie, the nightmare he had had the previous night was really bothering him. Why have a nightmare about it now? It had been a long time since the last one. Lost in his thoughts, Sasuke hardly even realized it when he reached his front door. He sighed heavily, removing a key from his pocket and unlocking the door, stepping inside and kicking off his shoes. Almost immediately after entering the house, Sasuke headed for his bedroom, laying down on the bed. "My head is pounding…." He muttered, reaching up and tangling his fingers in his hair. Thinking hard about things did give him a headache, especially when that thing was Itachi…Which, more often than not, it was. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block anything from getting inside his head. "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…..Why won't you leave me alone….." His voice came out only in a whisper and, within moments, he was asleep.

"_Sasuke…..Sasuke…….I want you to kill me….."_

Sasuke sat up quickly, tears streaming down his cheeks. It had happened again…Another nightmare. He looked around the room for a moment; it was still nighttime. He whimpered quietly, sitting up and getting out of bed. He stood there, wiping his eyes and once again trying to calm himself down. "Sasuke…" Sasuke froze where he was standing, slowly turning around. He inhaled sharply, and tears began to roll down his cheeks again. He had turned towards a mirror in his room, and what he saw was not his own reflection….But Itachi. He then dropped to his knees, sobbing and shaking violently. It just seemed so real to him...Perhaps because he was overtired, due to his lack of sleep from nightmares. After several minutes of crying, he was calm, and he looked back up at the mirror, seeing his own reflection this time. "That's it…" He said, turning away from the mirror. "I need to find Itachi"


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry this took so long x.x; I've been so bus lately, and midterms are this week…But I promise I'll try my hardest to update this quickly! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter….I do realize that I am rushing it quite a bit, but if you don't like it, well….Sorry XD

"Hey! Where is that stupid Sasuke? At this rate, Kakashi-sensei is gonna get here before him!" Sakura shot a glare at Naruto, standing up from her spot on the railing and placing her hands on her hips. "Shut up, Naruto! Sasuke-kun is never late, unlike you!" Naruto whimpered a little and crossed his arms. Every time he insulted Sasuke, Sakura would bite his head off…Which made him wonder why he continued to do it. At that moment, Kakashi ran onto the bridge, a worried expression on his face. "Hey, sensei, why are you so early?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's no time for that Naruto…We have a mission, and we're leaving right now." Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances, before looking over to their teacher. "What's the mission?" Kakashi took a deep breath, glancing off to the side. "Find Sasuke"

"Damn it! Where the fuck am I supposed to be looking?" Sasuke growled and continued to run. He was currently in a heavily wooded area a few miles outside of Konohagakure, and had been running for what seemed to be hours. Not that the thought had crossed his mind before he left, but he had absolutely no idea where Itachi would be. Sasuke then stopped running, leaning against a tree and trying to catch his breath. "Damn it…" Sasuke felt his throat beginning to burn, and tears welled up in his eyes. "What am I supposed to do…..?" He slid down the tree, allowing himself to fall to the ground. Sasuke made a small sound resembling a whimper and reached up to hold onto his head. His thoughts were so mixed up….Was it a good idea to leave? What if he couldn't find Itachi? And if he did? Would he be strong enough? Could he kill Itachi? Would Itachi kill him…? Sasuke growled and pulled his hand back, punching the ground in front of him. "Damn you, Uchiha Itachi….Damn you for making me like this…."

"Itachi?" The tall, black-haired boy turned around upon hearing his name called, his black Akatsuki cloak flowing behind him. "What is it, Kisame?" Kisame's face held an evil expression, making him resemble a shark even more. "Rumor has it your brother, Uchiha Sasuke, left Konohagakure last night. A group, consisting of his teacher, Hatake Kakashi, and his two team mates, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura, are currently on a mission to find him" Itachi's face remained blank, though there was a slight gleam in his eye. "Oh, really? Well..Maybe its about time for a little family reunion"

Yay cliffhanger XD I'll try to put up the next chapter later this week….And it will be a lot longer, I hope I hate writing these short chapters So, until then…Review? puppy eyes XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Well, I'm skipping school tomorrow, and I'm all done with midterms…So…I'm posting this now XD Oh, just to clear something up, the whole skipping around with POVs…..I am doing that on purpose, and it will continue to be written this way until Itachi and Sasuke meet ' Also, I'm giving in to doing this the right way and starting a new paragraph with every speaking part….So if it looks longer than the other chapters…Its probably not XD Last, I'd like to thank my reviewers! You keep me going 3 Oh, by the way! I've decided completely where I'm going with this….So, this chapter is also short, and the next one will be, too…The one after that will be the long one So, on with the fic!

"Sensei? Hey, sensei!"

Kakashi blinked and quickly looked over to his blonde-haired student.

"What is it, Naruto?"

Kakashi had been deep in thought, and hadn't heard Naruto's repeated calls. The team had just passed through a town not too far from Konohagakure, and was now running through the outskirts of it.

"Kakashi-sensei…..Why do you think Sasuke would want to leave?"

Kakashi bit his lip, continuing to run and not looking over at his student for a long moment. Of course he knew why Sasuke wanted to leave, what other reason would there be? Though, he also knew that most of the kids around Sasuke's age wouldn't have a clue…They were much too young to remember. Kakashi let out a sigh, before turning to face his student.

"I'm not sure, Naruto….But we're going to find him, and he'll come back, ok?"

Naruto nodded, giving his sensei a half-hearted smile, and continued to run forward.

"Itachi?"

"What is it, Kisame? Did you find out anything else?"

Kisame smirked slightly and nodded, holding up a large piece of paper in front of Itachi, which he soon realized was a map.

"Where the black dot is…Your brother was apparently spotted around there earlier today…It isn't too far from where we are now"

Anyone who didn't know Itachi well would assume by the look on his face that he was bored, uninterested. But, being around the Uchiha as often as he was, Kisame recognized something on his face that wasn't often there….Excitement.

"Well…It won't be much longer now…."

Sasuke stood in a rather desolate area, staring blankly at the sky. How long had it been since he left Konohagakure? Probably only a few days…But to him, it seemed like years. Why did it have to be this hard? Why couldn't he just find Itachi, get it over with, kill him? Or be killed himself…Either way, it would be better than wandering aimlessly, caught up an in endless search….At least, to him it would be. At this rate, giving up almost seemed like a good idea…But if he couldn't find Itachi now, could he ever do it? Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, averting his glance to the grass beneath him.

"I can't give up….Not yet…I need to keep going…"

He growled a little and reached behind his head, untying the blue cloth of his headband. Once untied, he held it in his hand for a moment, staring at the engraved symbol of Konohagakure.

"I don't belong there….I don't belong anywhere…..Until I kill Itachi….I'm useless…"

He let out another growl, throwing the headband. The metal plate skidded against a rock, leaving a deep scratch across the leaf symbol.

I dunno, the ending seemed dramatic XD Well, until next time… 3


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry this took so long x.x; I just really wasn't in a fic mood for the past couple weeks ;; Again, I'm REALLY sorry x.x; So, this is the last short chapter, I think…The next one should be quite a bit longer And, once again, thank you to my reviewers 33 Well, enjoy '

"Kakashi-sensei, what's that?"

Kakashi blinked and stopped walking, looking over to where his student was pointing. Something shiny caught his eyes and he walked towards it, crouching down and picking it up.

"Well, what is it?"

Kakashi didn't answer for a long moment, but simply stared at the object he held in his hand. It was a Konoha headband, but across the leaf symbol was a scratch. It didn't take him long to realize that the headband belonged to none other than his missing student, Sasuke.

"Its….I think its Sasuke's headband"

Naruto frowned and walked over to his sensei, taking the headband from him. He stared at it for a long time, before clutching it tightly in his hand. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself, Sasuke was probably in some sort of danger…And he was beginning to get rather worried.

"Kakashi-sensei…Can we hurry?"

Kakashi simply nodded in response and began running again.

It was dark now, and Sasuke ran as fast as he could through he woods. He had yet to find any sort of hint of where his brother could be, but he wasn't going to give up now. He wasn't sure where he was, but he had to have been at least 100 miles away from Konohagakure, if not more. It almost scared him, being so far away from his home and everyone that he knew. Of course, in the past few days the thought that what he was doing was wrong had crossed his mind dozens of times…. Though, by now, he was learning to ignore what was perhaps his better judgement. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Sasuke, causing him to stop quickly and fall forward onto his knees. He looked up slowly, finding a pair of hypnotizing red eyes staring down at him.

"Sasuke…I've finally found you"

Ah, finally there XD Now I'm going to have some fun with this fic… 333 Till next time


End file.
